


Love can conquer all

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2017, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Assuring Victor Nikiforov, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, One Shot, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri ends up third, at the Grand Prix final 2017 and isn't taking it very well. But the evening turns horribly wrong when the new skater puts something in Yuuri's drink...





	Love can conquer all

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't update any of my stories yesterday. I had to write an article about Nazis for scool, and I spent most of the time being angry at the world... -.-
> 
> Anyway... I hope you'll like this little one-shot I made... :)

Yuuri was disappointed. Victor had coached him in the best skating rink in St. Petersburg for over a year. Yuuri had promised him to win the Grand Prix final five times. And he still ended up third.

Victor had won, beating both of Yuuri and Yuri’s world records. And Yuri had ended up in second place, by two points higher than Yuuri. 

Yuuri knew he simply wasn’t good enough to be in figure skating anymore. How could he compete against the best two skaters in the world?

“Yuuri!” Victor called and threw his arms around him. Victor had been drinking quite a bit, during this year’s banquet. He hadn’t been drinking nearly as much as Yuuri, but Victor was also high on joy. Which increased his clinginess marginally.

“Will you dance with me now?” Victor asked cheerfully. “You’ve been in this corner this entire night. Let’s have fun again!” 

“Not in the mood…” Yuuri replied grumpily, downing yet another glass of champagne.

Victor pulled away slightly. “Are you mad?” Victor prodded gently.

“No.” Yuuri answered, almost too fast. “I’m tired from skating…” His voice held a bit of a slur, from his drunken haze.

“Imagine how tired you would have been if you had skated your best…” Victor pointed out. “You might even have had yourself a god medal.”

Yuuri felt as if Victor was twisting the dagger that had already punctured his heart. So he just made a non-committal sound.

“I’m just teasing… You did great today.” Victor smiled.

“Not good enough…” Yuuri muttered into his glass.

Victor eyed him worriedly. “How much have you been drinking?” 

Yuuri didn’t answer. He just kept on drinking in silence.

“Victor. Get over here!” Yakov roared from across the room.

“I have to go… Go easy on the champagne…” Victor pleaded, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, before joining his coach.

Yuuri felt even sadder with Victor gone. Victor would leave him after this, Yuuri was sure of that. He would know that Yuuri wasn’t good enough for him, for anyone. He was a failure. Skating was the one thing he was actually good at, and it was still horrible. He was worthless and self-pitying.

“Enjoying the party?” A long dark-haired man asked him. He was the new skater from Spain, named Antonio. He was a year older than Yuuri, and this was his debut. He placed in fourth.

Yuuri scoffed at the man, not feeling in the mood to talk to somebody he wasn’t familiar with. He reminded him so much of JJ, but without the need to be in the center of attention.

“You’re Yuuri, right? Yuuri Katsuki?” Antonio asked like he didn’t already know.

Yuuri nodded dismissively and turned away. Indicating that he didn’t want to prolong this conversation.

“What is Victor doing?” Antonio asked.

Yuuri immediately turned to his fiancé. The fiancé who he wouldn’t be able to propose to, for another year, at least…

Victor was dancing with Chris while Phichit filmed them, they both looked incredibly happy. Yuuri could definitely imagine them together. They would be the hottest celebrity couple in skating history. 

Yuuri frowned and swallowed whatever was left in his glass.

He then felt his bladder starting to protest. 

“I need to go… bathroom…” Yuuri muttered, mostly to himself. 

Then he left. He didn’t want to pull too much attention to himself. So he walked as straight as possible until he reached the secluded room. He relived himself quickly and suddenly realized how the whole room seemed to tilt to the right. How much had he been drinking?

He stumbled out of the bathroom with uneven feet and had to catch himself on the wall, not to fall. He was feeling horrible. His and Victor’s room was just a few floors upstairs. Surely no one would miss him, if he walked out of the party early? 

Yuuri tried to make his way to the elevator when the world spun again, harder this time, enough to make him lose his balance. 

But somebody was there to catch him.

“What’s wrong? Had a little too much to drink?” The voice said, Yuuri turned his head and saw the blurry shape of Antonio.

“I’m fine…” Yuuri protested and tried to jerk free from the older skater’s grip. 

“No you’re not…” Antonio chuckled. “Haven’t anyone old you, that you should never let your eyes of your drink?”

Yuuri felt his heart pound in his chest. Did this man… Drug him?

“Lemme go…” Yuuri whined, once again trying to get away. 

That’s when Antonio pushed him up, hard against the wall.

Yuuri began to panic, his muscles seemed to have lost all the strength, and he felt how his fighting was the equivalence of a kitten bashing a ball of yarn.

“You smell so good.” Antonio moaned and forcefully pressed his lips against Yuuri’s neck and up towards his face.

“Stop…” Yuuri pleaded, feeling tears beginning to sting his eyes. “Get away…”

That seemed to have the opposite effect as Antonio dug his fingers into Yuuri’s waist, making him squeak in pain.

Yuuri felt more disoriented, it was like a nightmare and he had no control of the outcome. “I don’t want… Stop… Please… Let me go…” Yuuri was full on crying by now. Never had he felt this used and worthless.

Antonio was suddenly jerked away from him, and Yuuri fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. And before he knew it, he was staring up to the green cold eyes of Yuri Plisetsky.

“Are you okay?” He asked. His voice was echoing in Yuuri’s head like he was in some kind of tunnel.

Yuuri didn’t know how to answer. Suddenly feeling like his ability to speak had been taken away from him.

“VICTOR!” Yuri screamed at the top of his lungs. Yuuri was sure it would be heard through all of Italy.

Yuuri tried to see where the young blond was, and noticed that he was currently kicking the newest skater, hard enough so the man on the floor was begging for it to stop.

“Like you stopped when he asked you to, you fucker?” Yuri snarled and continued his kicking.

“Yuri!” Victor snapped and changed to Russian. Yuuri had no idea what was being said, but Victor sounded annoyed.

Yuri was quicker to reply, he pointed to Yuuri and Antonio, probably telling Victor what had happened. Gesturing with a lot of emotions, his voice was loud and harsh.

Victor looked to Yuuri, and he suddenly noticed how Victor’s entire demeanor changed completely, from his normal cheerful self, into something else entirely. And suddenly, he threw himself onto the Spanish skater like some kind of animal.

Eventually more people came into the small hallway, and Yuuri suddenly felt very embarrassed. Everybody was looking at him, and he couldn’t as much as sit up without feeling his arms betray him.

“Yuuri?” A friendly voice asked gently. Definitely Phichit. “Yuuri, what happened?” 

Yuuri didn’t really know… Everything his brain would supply him with, seemed blurry and unrealistic.

“Call the police.” Yuri hissed, trying to pry Victor off the now, unconscious man.  
“I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Victor roared to the man. “You’re dead. You hear me? Dead!”

It took three more people, to get Victor away from attempting murder. And as soon as they did, Victor turned to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, moya luchik, my love, what did he do to you?” Victor asked with so much love and sadness. It felt like the knife in Yuuri’s heart, was being twisted even further.

Yuuri wanted him to be happy, and not sound like this. Why was he the worst fiancé ever? He had completely ruined Victor’s night.

“Yuuri? Can you speak?” Victor asked, worry floating through his words.

Yuuri noticed Victor’s bloody knuckles and felt even worse, even if he could speak, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He didn’t even know what to say.

“You’ll be okay.” Victor assured and helped Yuuri to sit up. 

Yuuri leaned heavily on Victor, and cherished in the other man’s embrace for as long as he could. For as long it would last…

“You’re safe now, Yuuri. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Yuuri took in Victor’s words like they were law. He felt his eyelids grow heavier, until he could finally disappear into the oblivion of darkness.

…………………

Yuuri woke up to the smell of disinfectant and the beeping of a machine. His opened his eyes to a room that was all too bright for his eyes, so he shut them quickly.

“Yuuri?” An angelic voice asked him. 

Yuuri wanted to open his eyes more than anything. It was painful, but he could finally lay his eyes on Victor, so it was worth it.

“Thank god!” Victor exclaimed and continued a ramble in Russian.

Yuuri looked around the room, he was in a hospital, and Victor was seated in what looked like a very uncomfortable plastic chair.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, as he kept pressing a red button. Yuuri had no idea what it did.

Yuuri nodded and felt his headache flare up at the movement.

“Are you in pain?” Victor was holding is hand, and kept glancing between him and the door.

Yuuri was, but he didn’t have time to answer before a nurse opened the door.

“Is he waking up?” The man asked before laying his eyes on Yuuri. “Mr. Katsuki. I’m the ‘on call night nurse’. You gave your fiancé quite a scare this evening.” He had a very strong Italian accent. It made Yuuri confused if there was a question among his words, or not.

“How are you feeling?” The nurse finally asked. Adjusting Yuuri’s IV.

“Headache…” Yuuri admitted, trying to sit up a bit straighter.

The nurse started chuckling. “Yeah, you’ll probably be feeling that for the rest of the day, you had quite a bit of champagne, there…” 

Yuuri felt his stomach twist at the words. He could barely remember anything. It was like the last year’s banquet all over again.

“You think that’s funny?” Victor snarled. Yuuri immediately turned to him, and saw the hateful glare his fiancé was giving that poor nurse. “Someone drugged him, and you have the stomach to stand there and laugh?” Victor questioned.

The nurse paled and immediately looked shameful. “I apologize, it was very unprofessional.” 

“It was.” Victor agreed, turning to Yuuri with gentle eyes. “When can I take him home?”

“It seems like the drugs are out of his system.” The nurse said, reading from a journal “It will take a few hours to finish the last tests. Once they are done and everything seems okay, you are free to go.”

Victor nodded, not taking his eyes off Yuuri for a second. “And he’ll be okay?” He asked.

“Seems like it, yes.” The nurse concluded. 

Victor let out a sigh of relief, moving his chair closer to Yuuri, as the nurse silently slipped out of the room and disappeared to care for the other patients. 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I can’t believe I let this happen. I’m the worst fiancé ever.” Victor exclaimed taking Yuuri off guard.

“What?” Yuuri asked. Completely stunned and with a mind too slow to comprehend why Victor was apologizing to him.

“I didn’t pay attention to you. And you were almost…” Victor trailed off, glaring daggers at the floor. “I should have protected you.”

Yuuri felt some of his memories return to him. “Yurio…” He supplied, trying to puzzle the night together.

Victor nodded. “He saved you…” Victor looked lost in the memory. “I felt like time stopped when he called me like that… And when I arrived. I didn’t even understand what was happening… Yurio told me, and everything turned red.” 

Yuuri could see the self-blame that was resting on Victor’s shoulders.

“He’s in this hospital.” Victor continued. “I wish I had killed him.”

“No…” Yuuri argued. “That wouldn’t have made you feel better. It would only send you to jail…” His voice was hoarse and raspy, but Victor seemed to have heard him.

“It would have been worth it.” Victor declared. “Just to live with the knowledge that that scum, would never walk on the face of the earth, ever again…” 

Yuuri remembered how scared he had felt at the moment when he couldn’t get free, and that man wouldn’t stop. And he was sure that Victor probably knew about it as well.

“Did he…?” Yuuri asked. He really couldn’t remember how far he had gone before Yuri arrived.

Victor knew exactly what Yuuri was asking. “No… Thank god.” He assured. “Or he wouldn’t had made it here. I would have made sure of that…”

Yuuri nodded. He had no idea how murderous Victor could be. He was just grateful that it wasn’t aimed at him.

“You can rest…” Victor told him gently. “I’ll wake you up, when it’s time to go.”

Yuuri couldn’t resist that offer. He allowed his eyes to flutter close and embraced sleep. Knowing that as long as he had Victor by his side, everything would be fine.

…………………………..

The plane ride was a pain. The pressure from the air did nothing, to sooth Yuuri’s vicious headache. The rest he had gotten on the hospital was clearly not enough.

Neither Yuri nor Victor spoke, they just kept sending Yuuri worried glances all though the trip. Yuuri kept trying to initiate conversations to think about something else than his pounding brain. But his travel company didn’t supply with anything by themselves, they mostly just nodded and agreed. 

At one point, Yuuri even tried to provoke Yuri into some kind of discussion. He tried to start a debate on how dogs are better than cats. Yuri against all odds agreed, and didn’t want to discuss the matter any further.

Yuuri knew that they were worried about him, but he didn’t enjoy being treated like he was made of glass. He wanted things to go back to normal. In reality, nothing had really happened. He didn’t understand why they were making such a big deal out of it.

Eventually, they arrived in St. Petersburg. And Victor wouldn’t even let Yuuri carry his own baggage. He insisted to do it by himself, even though Yuuri could clearly see how much he struggled.

“I can take it, Victor.” Yuuri stated and tried to take his own carry on.

Victor quickly moved it out of his reach. “I’m good…” He panted. “Just get the elevator…”

Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh but did as told. He waited by the elevator doors, as his stubborn fiancé carried all four bags by himself.

As soon as Victor let the bags down on the elevator floor, Yuuri quickly snatched his own bags, to keep Victor from exhausting himself. 

Victor looked at him in disbelief, like he didn’t expect Yuuri to be able to carry his own weight. Yuuri had never felt so insulted by Victor before.

“I’m not an invalid.” Yuuri muttered darkly.

“I know…” Victor defended. “I was just thinking…”

“Well, don’t.” Yuuri snapped. “I’m not made of glass, and I don’t want you to think of me as useless anymore.” 

Victor’s eyes widened. “I have never thought of you as useless.”

“Right…” Yuuri scoffed. The doors opened, and he stepped out.

“Yuuri, you can’t think that, can you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri felt tears sting his eyes, so he quickened his pace, in order to reach the apartment as soon as possible.

“Yuuri…” Victor called after him.

Yuuri practically threw the door open and released his bags in the middle of the entrance. And flopped down on the couch, face first.

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded, as he heard Yuuri sniffle. He still had no idea how to comfort him whilst crying. “Please, talk to me.”

“I’m so sorry…” Yuuri apologized, allowing all of his feelings come out on the unfortunate pillow underneath him.

“What are you sorry for?” Victor asked in confusion. He made a lame attempt at comforting, by patting Yuuri’s back. 

“For ruining everything.” Yuuri cried.

“You didn’t ruin anything, what are you talking about?”

“I… I… I was horrible at your party… And I b-barely congratulated y-you… And t-then I had to go… And… And… Let that…Man…”

“Stop.” Victor ordered. “Yuuri, you have to believe me. Nothing that happened, was your fault.”

He sounded so confident that Yuuri almost believed him.

“I won’t allow you to blame yourself for the actions of a monster.” Victor declared. “I know you’re a sore loser. That’s one of the things I love about you. But don’t you dare think, even for a second. That you deserved anything that that man did to you.” 

Yuuri sniffled into the pillow.

“Please look at me…” Victor pleaded, as he gently started caressing Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri slowly lifted his head and tried to wipe away the tears underneath his glasses. Victor sat down next to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

“I never meant to make you feel useless, or anything less than the amazing person you are. And if I failed and made you feel bad, about anything, that’s on me, and I’m sorry.”

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to that. “It’s not your fault.” Yuuri said, voice cracking.

“If I can’t blame myself, neither can you.” Victor said gently, wiping a stray tear away from Yuuri’s face.

“I looked away from my drink, I was stupid and reckless. And I was treating everybody like dirt the entire night…” Yuuri grumbled. “It felt like karma…”

Victor actually looked mad. “I’m always amazed by how little you think of yourself… That you can justify having a bad day to deserving to be sexually assaulted.”

“I never said…”

“If it had been anyone else, you would be able to see it for what it is. But when it’s you, you seem to think that you deserve every bad thing that happens. Yurio treats everyone like dirt, everyday of the year. Do you think he would have deserved this?”

Yuuri had to swallow his emotions. He knew that Victor was right. “No.”

“So why do you think that you do?” Victor asked, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own.

Yuuri looked at their intertwined hands and shrugged.

Victor leant forward and kissed his forehead. “I will remind you of your worth, everyday if I have to. I love you so much that it actually hurts. And I would give you the moon if I could. You deserve everything and more.”

Yuuri crawled into Victor’s embrace and allowed himself to be held by the man he loved most in the world. 

He wondered what he must have done to deserve someone like Victor. 

Someone who loved him so unconditionally…

Someone who could look past all of his flaws… 

Someone who made him think that he was deserving of his love…

He would never know what he did. But he made a promise to himself to enjoy it. And maybe one day… 

He could finally understand that Victor loved him as much as Yuuri loved him. 

And that love wasn’t about deserving, or earning. 

It was something bigger than all of them. 

Something illogical but yet so true…

Something that couldn’t be explained or justified…

Love was pure. 

Love was the one power that could truly conquer all.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Let me know with a comment! :D 
> 
> I reply to all of them, so don't be shy. 
> 
> They make the highpoints of my existance... <3
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! <3


End file.
